shiro's door knob
by Cantarella3261
Summary: shiro has a new apartment with a door knob that keeps on breaking off! what does his boyfriend ichigo has to say on the subject. AU, ooc and uke shiro.


A warm summer breeze blew in karakura town. Summer break just started and today was the last day of school. Ichigo kurosaki a student of karakura high school was walking to his boyfriend's new apartment.

Shiro had left his house for the reason that his parents got divorced and they couldn't decide who would have custody over him. The 17 year old albino male wouldn't have any of that he got his own apartment not too far from school, he had the money to pay for it due to his delivery job which was the place where he met the orange haired male who is currently his boyfriend of three months.

When they got to the apartment door shiro got his keys out and tried to unlock the door when suddenly the doorknob came off

"tch not again" he muttered and pried the door open easily. He walked in but noticed that his boyfriend wasn't following him

"ichi?" he looked at his shocked boyfriend "somethin' wrong?"

"The hell is up with your doorknob" the albino blinked

"Well it breaks every once in a while-"

"and you're okay with that"

"well it gets annoying from time to time" he muttered

"that's it!?" Ichigo looked at shiro with a worried expression. His lover was too care free for his own good "if your door can be opened so easily don't you worry about robbers"

"s'not like I have anythin' valuable anyways, besides they know better than too mess with me"well to be fair that was true. Every thug in town knew shiro as 'the white devil' old leader of the espada. A fearsome group with a dangerous yet drop dead gorgeous leader.

"shiro I'm worried about you what if you're sleeping and someone came in"

"I'd probably hear them" that's true the albino was a light sleeper but that isn't enough reassurance "besides Grimmjow lives across the hall m' sure he'd help me if I asked him" that defiantly wasn't helping either.

Grimmjow was too fucking enthusiastic when he heard that shiro was looking for an apartment he immediately told shiro about the room across his apartment that was empty. The apartment was nice and the price wasn't too high so of course shiro accepted not knowing his motive behind it. Grimmjow has been pinning over the shiro for years to try to get the lithe male to date him but failed because all he did was flirt with the albino for all those years without making a move. while Ichigo just said "you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen wanna have lunch?"… it was pretty plain but hey it worked didn't it?

Still he always felt jealous every time the blue haired male's name came out of shiro's mouth _I'm not possessive but what mine is mine_ he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince but he was known for his stubbornness and his protective nature but shiro was the only one who got to see the _possessive_ side of him.

Ichigo walked in before closing the door and pulling shiro close to him. His ands rested on shiro's hips while shiro's were on his broad chest "ichi-mph" he was silenced by Ichigo who pressed his lips onto his. Shiro melted into the kiss and shivered when Ichigo ran his tongue on his lower lip before nibbling it making shiro moan, Ichigo took advantage of that and stuck his tongue in shiro's mouth groaning when the cherry taste hit his tongue he sucked on shiro's tongue then slowly moving his hands down to shiro's ass then he started kneading it making shiro moan into his mouth. He felt drugged he just couldn't get enough of his snow angle.

He broke the kiss leaving shiro flush bright red and panting to catch his breath

"shi if you're ever in trouble please don't hesitate to call me"

"but grimm-"

"I know he lives close but I'm your boyfriend I'll always protect you" then he pulled shiro into a hug

"m'not sure if I should be mad at you or not" Ichigo snickered remembering that shiro didn't like to be 'protected' he insisted that he was strong enough to take care of himself.

"but I'm sure it won't hurt to replace the doorknob I'll ask the landlord tomorrow" he said before snuggling closer to Ichigo planting butterfly kisses along his neck which made Ichigo shivered at the sensation "you're stayin' over tonight right?" he asked before licking along ichigo's neck and nibbling along his jaw line.

"hell yes" Ichigo purred out before kissing his boyfriend again as they stumbled their way to the bedroom, Making sure that his boyfriend couldn't walk straight for at least a week.


End file.
